Jugando con mi Mente
by Megami Mars
Summary: No siempre ser una chica bonita es garantía para ser feliz, tampoco el vivir sin problemas familiares. A veces la vida da giros extraños y puedes obtener lo que más deseas, pero no precisamente de la manera que lo imaginas. - Definitivamente hay veces que no es tan mala idea atreverse a vivir... por un beso así... -
1. No es que sea indefensa

**Hola de nuevo a tod s**

Ahora con un nuevo fic, desde hace mucho me había estado pasando por la cabeza un par de ideas que no terminaban de tomar forma, pero por fin pude darle cabeza y pies, por ello quiero compartir esta historia con ustedes, no será extremadamente dramática como "_**Chocolate y Limón**_" o al menos no hasta donde la llevo pensada, veremos que dicen las Musas y más adelante como se concreta, pero por el momento les dejo para que puedan leer este nuevo fic.

* * *

**Jugando con mi Mente**

Historia Original de Megami Mars

**Sumario:**

_No siempre ser una chica bonita es garantía para ser feliz, tampoco el vivir sin problemas familiares. A veces la vida da giros extraños y puedes obtener lo que más deseas, pero no precisamente de la manera que lo imaginas. _

_Orihime Inoue tendrá que enfrentar situaciones que nunca imaginó, se dejara arrastrar por las emociones que le provocaran un desconocido y su extraño entorno, siendo blanco de circunstancias extremas dónde tendrá que decidir entre la razón y su corazón._

**Nota Importante**: _Algo más, este fic entra en Categoría M por su lenguaje y además contendrá situaciones fuertes con posibilidades de Lemon._

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie de Bleach, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia es creación mía así como personajes secundarios.

**Advertencia**: Queda estrictamente prohibido tomar mi historia sin permiso para ser publicada en cualquier otro fanfic, página web, blog, etc., si quieren hacerme propaganda porque les gustó la historia, agradeceré me busques en Facebook con este mismo Nick (**Megami Mars**) o bien busques la página de "_**Fan's UlquiHime en Español**_" y allí envíes un mensaje privado dirigido a mí para explicar por qué quieres publicar mi fic y donde, por su atención, muchas gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 1**: "No es que sea indefensa"**

Las clases habían concluido, había un clima bastante agradable que invitaba a salir de paseo para relajarse en pareja o con los amigos, no era difícil encontrarse parejitas en acarameladas en las áreas verdes, chicos jugando en las canchas de deportes o simplemente se retiraban a sus hogares. Una pelirroja es lo que hubiese deseado, no tener problemas por lo que como siempre, aceptó platicar con un par de chicos, pero como de costumbre, no terminaba bien.

- No eres más que una cara bonita - intentó sonar lo más despectivo posible el desdeñado chico.

- Sólo sabe darse ínfulas por su belleza, niña hueca - secundó el amigo del muchacho también buscando hacer sentir mal a la difícil chica.

- No les hagas caso Hime, sólo están ardidos. - Honsho no había querido separarse de su amiga cuando el chico le pidió hablar a solas, pues ya sabía las reacciones de despecho contra la pelirroja.

- Tremendo desperdicio de mujer - repitió su intento de lastimarla aquel joven mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba de ese lugar junto su amigo.

- ¡Que digan lo que quieran, no me importa! - dijo Orihime más para ella que para los muchachos.

- Hoy sí lamento que Tatsuki no estuviera presente, les habría roto la boca - la chica de anteojos gesticuló al tiempo de lanzar un golpe al aire imitando a la chica mencionada.

- Prefiero que no, para pasarlas a arrastrar a ustedes. Si ya de por sí gracias a mi hermano me dicen la intocable y a él le inventan barbaridades… - lanzó un suspiro aún intentando imaginar a su hermano golpeando a alguno de esos tantos muchachos que le habían insultado.

- No te sientas mal, tu hermano y todos tus amigos, lo hacemos por cariño - Honsho puso una mano en el hombro de la chica a manera de apoyo.

- Lo sé, te agradezco Chizuru. - sonrió Inoue para intentar tranquilizar a su amiga. Realmente le molestaba sentirse una carga, eso le estaba pesando, necesitaba caminar y pensar - Disculpa, ¿te molestaría si te dejo?, quisiera estar sola un rato.

- ¡Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar aquí! - rezongó Honsho inconforme por la decisión de la pelirroja.

- Tranquila, pienso ir a casa, pero quisiera caminar sola, no me detendré en otro lugar - rogó Orihime con una amplia sonrisa encubriendo su tristeza para no preocupar de más a su amiga.

- Hmm, bien, sólo lleva el móvil encendido por cualquier cosa - Chizuru sabía que no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que termino cediendo luego de condicionarla.

- ¡Correcto!, eso hare, nos vemos mañana - hizo una señal tipo afirmación militar y después una seña de despedida para salir corriendo antes que su amiga le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

Siguió corriendo a paso lento un corto tramo, luego continuo su camino hasta llegar a un parque donde específicamente busco algunos columpios desocupados. Esperó un par de minutos a que unos niños abandonaran los juegos para irse a sentar en uno, se columpió un poco hasta que sintió su cara mojada por las lágrimas que se escurrían sin intención de parar.

Su mente era un conflicto: en realidad no le importaba demasiado el ser insultada por chicos que no tenían buenas intenciones para ella; más bien era el tener una apariencia tan llamativa y por esto provocar ser mal interpretada, le encantaba tener amistades, ser juguetona, también buena estudiante, afortunadamente no ambicionaba banalidades gracias la educación recibida por sus padres y el ejemplo de su hermano.

Posiblemente era más que suficiente para estar bien, pero no lo era para ella, en realidad deseaba sentir interés por alguien, una persona que valiera la pena. Dentro de sus sueños infantiles imaginaba a ese ser especial, no un príncipe azul en su caballo blanco, pero sí alguien que entendiera sus locuras y respetara sus ideas, sobre todo, que esa persona le hiciera perder la cabeza.

Cada vez que rechazaba a un chico, esperaba que este lo entendiera y siguiera tratándola, comenzando por una amistad, pero hasta el momento no se había dado. Pocos eran los chicos que conocía que no hubiesen intentado hacer algo por llamar su atención, el problema es que eran los amigos de sus amigas, no los había conocido directamente.

Dio un largo suspiro, se limpió las lagrimas del rostro y se auto regañó diciéndose "De verdad eres una tonta, entristecerte por tan poca cosa. Tienes cariño de personas que son para ti muy especiales, ¡tonta Orihime!", nuevamente otro suspiro y una sonrisa, debía relajarse para volver a casa haciendo de cuenta que no había sucedido nada, no pasó mucho para dirigirse a su hogar, el cual no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que no tardo en llegar.

Entró por la puerta de atrás. No deseaba ser descubierta en caso de que se notara su reciente malestar, pasó por la cocina sin dejar pasar el asalto al refrigerador donde encontró un zumo de zarzamora que tanto adoraba y gracias a la alegría que le brindo esta sorpresa, se descuidó abriendo la puerta de la cocina a la sala sin fijarse e interrumpiendo la charla de un par de chicos, quienes al parecer discutían la posible solución de algún trabajo escolar.

- Hermano, perdona si los he interrumpido - dijo la chica avergonzada; sobre todo por el visitante de su hermano, que siempre la ponía nerviosa. Inmediatamente intentó huir pero su hermano le tomo del brazo.

- Espera Hime, ¿has llorado?, ¿ahora quien te ha molestado? - Reclamó el muchacho. No le era difícil notar cuando su hermana lloraba, se le marcaban demasiado los ojos de rojo y a él no le importaba interrogarla frente a quién fuera al verla en ese estado.

- No es nada Sora, me caí por ir viendo las nubes y entonces me he tropezado - quiso excusarse la chica, ya se había preparado esa idea por si acaso, pero olvidó caminar con dificultad, así que era evidente que no se creería la mentira.

- Dudo que Sora se trague tremenda mentira. - Desde el sillón del salón se escuchó la voz del amigo de su hermano aparentando indiferencia en el rostro.

- Pe-pe-pe-pero… no, yo, hermano verás… - Orihime no se esperaba que el chico dijera algo, cosa que la puso aún más nerviosa.

- Hime, hasta el impávido de Ulquiorra lo ha notado, ¿Cómo piensas que yo no lo notaría? - pasó una mano por el cabello de la chica como señal de que no le regañaría, luego le apretó la nariz juguetonamente.

- Lo lamento, he vuelto a rechazar a un chico y me ha insultado junto a uno de sus amigos. - Confesó con pesar Orihime, sabía que aunque no le dijera, iría a preguntar a su salón y Chizuru no rechistaría en contarle todo.

- No sé qué decir para no inquietarte, intento tomarlo con calma. - Respiró pesadamente el chico, contando para sus adentros del uno hasta donde su paciencia volviera para no soltar algún improperio que incomodara a su hermana.

- Simple: Ella está bien, deberían acostumbrarse, así les será menos pesado. - De nuevo Ulquiorra interfería siendo interpretado de dos formas, por Sora de la manera correcta, el no darle importancia a esa gente y Orihime se ofendió creyendo que a él le daba lo mismo, minimizando su situación.

- Agradezco tus palabras amigo, pero Hime es muy sensible y a mí me parte los nervios verla mal - acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja revolviendo el cabello y luego la abrazó, ciertamente era sencilla la solución, solo que su hermana no sabía ser fría en ese aspecto.

- Hermano, mejor me retiro, deben estudiar y yo los estoy interrumpiendo - la opresión en el pecho a causa de las palabras del amigo de su hermano, le estaban carcomiendo y no faltaba mucho para que su rostro exteriorizara sus sentimientos.

- Gracias, pequeña. Por cierto, ¿hoy te harán fotos? - no era algo que le agradara a Sora, pero prefería estar al pendiente del trabajo de su hermana, así que prefería acompañarla cada vez que tuviese oportunidad.

-No, hasta el sábado; luego te digo el lugar y hora, nos vemos. - mencionó la chica bastante apenada, sabía que Ulquiorra también estaba enterado de sus actividades, pero no le gustaba que él supiera detalles de sus acciones, así que apenas terminó de hablar, subió corriendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esa doble vida? - el chico sabía del malestar de Sora y no era la única persona sintiéndose así.

- Curioso que seas tú quien lo pregunte, - le miró sorprendido el castaño, pocas veces Ulquiorra cuestionaba la vida de su hermana además de que este también se encontraba en una situación similar - es tan terca, no sé cuanto piensa ahorrar para cuando vaya a la universidad.

- Sigue en pie mi propuesta - sin mirar a su interlocutor, cogió un libro buscando una página al tiempo de recordarle una plática previa cuando habían tocado ese tema.

- Si no fuera tan orgullosa, créeme te tomaría la palabra y aún así, faltaría que mis padres aceptaran - Sora imitó la actitud del chico, miró su libreta para saber que debía de buscar, no por ello restándole atención a la situación de su hermana.

- ¿Les es más fácil aceptarla lejos y sin su apoyo? - esta vez el pelinegro lo miró fijamente, se le notaba incomodo, posiblemente enojado, cosa que le desconcertó y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Estás molesto? - Ulquiorra desvió la mirada sabiéndose descubierto, mientras Sora no terminaba de entender la actitud de su amigo.

- Responde. - no le apetecía responder pero si saber que era lo que pesaba la familia de la chica. Sora conociendo al chico prefirió contestar.

- No, a todos se nos hace difícil, pero intentaran hacerse a la idea siempre y cuando ella permita visitas de vez en cuando, - recordó la discusión acalorada con sus padres donde determinaron que en algún momento tendrían que dejarla ir, pero sin soltarla del todo, además con las debidas precauciones. Aparte, no pensaba quedarse con la curiosidad por la actitud de su amigo - ahora tú contéstame.

- Tal vez, tenemos años de conocernos. - Sora era de las pocas personas a las que les podía responder con sinceridad, ya que le confesara la situación familiar, este optó por decirle parte de la verdad.

- ¡Ah!, ya capto, por un momento pensé… - Su amigo entendió de inmediato que el chico se había sentido ofendido por la posible desconfianza de sus padres a él, aunque también suponía que había algo más y no lo dejo pasar, seguida de un golpe en el hombro por respuesta.

- No te hagas ideas, lo que tenga que decir, lo diré; - entre los pocos gestos que mostraba el muchacho, frunció el seño y le lanzo una mirada poco afectiva, después la desvió a sus anotaciones ignorando del todo las insinuaciones de su amigo - ya es hora de continuar estudiando.

Por otro lado, una pelirroja apretaba una almohada recordando la situación del día, específicamente las pocas palabras que salieran para ella del amigo de su hermano. Él era otra situación de la cual poco le gustaba pensar, desde que lo conoció, quedo embrujada por su mirada esmeralda, el tono cenizo de su piel y el rebelde cabello negro, sobre todo de su actitud tan enigmática.

Hubiese querido en cierto momento que él fuese el elegido, pero era tan distante, muy estudioso y preocupado por mantenerse con buenas calificaciones, así como los trabajos de medio tiempo que realizaba, pareciera que no había más en su mundo y no permitía que nadie más entrara a interrumpir. Contadas eran las personas con las que, según Sora, el chico entablaba amistad y mucho menos dialogo, salvo que fuera meramente necesario; con ella siempre había sido cortante, le daba la impresión de que le era fastidiosa.

Luego de estudiar un rato, apoyar a su madre a hacer la cena y ver televisión un rato, se fue a leer una novela antes de descansar. Adoraba imaginar ser la protagonista quien disfrutaba o sufría con cada desventura que se presentaba, en secreto pensaba en querer vivir algo así de intenso, luego reía y simplemente cerraba el libro para al fin dormir. Ya por la mañana más relajada, se dirigió a la escuela y faltando poco para llegar fue interceptada por una pasmada chica de anteojos.

- ¡Hime! ¡Sucedió de nuevo! - la pobre muchacha estaba casi sin aire por haber corrido. Se había decidido encontrar a Orihime antes que llegara a la escuela para ponerla sobre aviso.

- ¿De qué hablas? - al no haber sido concreta, Honsho logró que su amiga no entendiera absolutamente nada.

- Los chicos de ayer, los que te estaban insultando - le aclaró, entonces Inoue entendió y movió la cabeza afirmando recordarlos, entonces la chica pudo terminar de explicarse - ellos aparecieron golpeados.

- No es posible, mi hermano no salió en toda la tarde - noche, además, no le dije quienes fueron - explicó la chica más para sí misma que para su amiga. Recordó como después que ayudara a su madre con la cena, Sora cenó con ellas y su padre, la acompaño a ver la televisión, más tarde todos se retiraron a descansar, y en ningún momento volvieron a tocar el tema.

- Estoy impresionada, con esto aumenta tu fama de intocable - con el codo, Chizuru le dio apenas unos toques en las costillas a Orihime para intentar bromearle, sabía que era una situación bastante incómoda por los rumores.

- Es lo que más me molesta y peor, que involucren a mi hermano y a ustedes - le recordó que también implicaban a sus amistades, puesto que al no dar con la persona responsable de tales actos, especulaban sobre posibles culpables.

Ambas pegaron la carrera cuando fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases y esto de alguna manera sirvió para evitar dar explicaciones por la noticia de los chicos golpeados. Fue difícil para Orihime concentrarse en clases, aunque fuese una situación repetitiva, no terminaba de acostumbrarse, su cerebro era taladrado por tantas dudas que mermaba su atención a tal grado que ni cuenta se dio cuando la clase terminó para entrar en el descanso.

- En primer lugar, ¿Por qué carajo aceptaste hablar con ellos? - No habían pasado ni cinco segundos en que el timbre del receso sonó, cuando Tatsuki estaba parada frente al sitió que ocupase Inoue para reclamarle - En segundo lugar, ¿Por qué nos mantienes a raya, Orihime?, si Chizuru no hubiese estado disponible, ¿qué crees que esos sujetos hubieran hecho?

- No es necesario que te pongas así, - al fin reaccionó la pelirroja sintiéndose culpable por haber desobedecido a su amiga: Hacía tiempo le había advertido no aceptar hablar en privado con chicos desconocidos, aparte también el no haberle llamado para contarle lo que le había acontecido y ahora era tanto el enojo de Arisawa que estaba dando un espectáculo - además nos están observando

- ¡A la mierda con los demás y que ni se atrevan a comenzar con preguntas estúpidas sobre tu hermano! - la chica había apretado una de sus manos levantándola y mostrando el puño a manera de amenaza para que nadie se atreviera a hablar del asunto, lo cual fue muy efectivo ya que todos desviaron la mirada para evitarlas.

- Ok Tatsuki, lamento haberlo ido y te suplico ya dejes el tema por la paz, no me siento nada bien. - suspiró la chica; definitivamente no quería entrar en conflicto para sumarlo a sus preocupaciones y el mensaje fue más que bien entendido por su amiga.

- Perdona Orihime, simplemente me preocupo mucho por ti. - Arisawa puso su mano sobre el hombro de Inoue mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza para mostrar su sincera disculpa y luego levantó el rostro con una picara sonrisa diciendo algo que sabía atraparía a su amiga - ¿Te animaría un helado de chocolate con chispas de menta, mermelada de fresa y crema batida al final de clases?

- ¡Eres una tramposa! - respondió casi con la saliva saliendo de sus labios al imaginarse tremendo postre, su estomago no tardó en responder con un sonoro sonido que hizo sonrojar a Orihime, al tiempo de que ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora**: Me pregunto qué tanta aceptación tendrá esta historia, para quienes leyeron en "_**Fan's UlquiHime en Español**_" mi spoiler, no desesperen que todavía no llegamos a la parte donde nuestro personaje favorito entrara en acción como lo prometí, así que esperen la continuación pues me he puesto un tanto "heavy", seguramente les dejare queriendo más, jejeje… por lo pronto me despido deseándoles bonito buenas noches/días, besos…

_**Megami Mars **_ _**:3**_


	2. Apuestas

**Saludos de nuevo a todos (as)**

Espero que estén pasaran bien sus vacaciones, y para animarlos por el regreso a clases les dedico este fic, especialmente a Naomar quien estuvo un tanto ausente y ahora regresó con muchas pilas. La verdad me siento cansada para platicar de varias cosas que me pasan por la cabeza, aunque entre ellas salió hace un momento un poema/canción que usare más adelante en este fic y no diré más para no quemar la historia, así que los dejo con la continuación del fic…

**Jugando con mi Mente**

Historia Original de Megami Mars

**Advertencia**: Queda estrictamente prohibido tomar mi historia sin permiso para ser publicada en cualquier otro fanfic, página web, blog, etc., si quieren hacerme propaganda porque les gustó la historia, agradeceré me busques en Facebook con este mismo Nick (**Megami Mars**) o bien busques la página de "_**Fan's UlquiHime en Español**_" y allí envíes un mensaje privado dirigido a mí para explicar por qué quieres publicar mi fic y donde, por su atención, muchas gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 2**: "Apuestas"**

Ya casi eran las nueve de la noche; un montón de chicas de distintas edades se reunían afuera de un bar queriéndose colar sin éxito al ser detenidas por el gorila de la entrada. También había chicos quienes se burlaban de las féminas desesperadas, ya que a partir de esa noche estaría por algunos meses un reciente grupo local de rock, los integrantes eran realmente buenos además de resultar atractivos para las mujeres.

"Espadas" es el nombre de esta agrupación que poco a poco se estaba abriendo paso, pero desafortunadamente le debían mucho al dueño de este bar, por lo que cumplirían con su trato de estar allí hasta levantar más las ventas y conseguir que más grupos de buen nivel llegasen a tocar. Aparte había otro pequeño problema con los integrantes: no eran precisamente el grupo de amigos que se reunía para lanzarse por un sueño, más bien ellos también hicieron un convenio y no era tan fácil su convivencia, de hecho eran comunes las discusiones por tonterías, al igual que en esa noche.

- ¿No te cansas de hacerte la mosca? - la mirada del chico de cabello celeste miraba de arriba abajo al recién llegado quien notoriamente no había podido esconder con el maquillaje un detalle en su rostro.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - una respuesta tajante salió de los labios de aquel chico con largas líneas verde oscuro que cruzaban sus mejillas, sabía que el otro muchacho buscaba provocarlo para hacerle enojar.

- Aparentas frialdad y ¡mírate!, de nuevo llegas con morados, - con poca cautela se acerco y señalo dicha marca, el aludido le dio la espalda para ignorarlo y así terminar de ordenar su equipaje - acéptalo, también te gusta la violencia.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Pantera. - respondió ya irritado; no pensaba rendir explicaciones por lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, mucho menos a un tipo cuyo sinónimo de violencia era diversión.

- Sólo digo que eres un hipócrita, Murciélago. En el escenario te apasionas cantando y tocando la guitarra con furia… - Pantera tomó la guitarra del aludido e hizo una burda imitación que no duró mucho, pues el otro chico le arrebató el instrumento y con esto prosiguió su crítica - ¡abajo eres un tempano con las guarras y aparentas no adorar la violencia!

- Deja de meterte, o no respondo… - dijo entre dientes ya molesto. En realidad lo que le había incomodado era el saber que era cierto, amaba tocar la guitarra de esa manera y de los otros asuntos, sólo había un motivo que prefería reservarse.

- Alguien esta de muy mal humor. Comienzo a dudar de tus inclinaciones, Murciélago… teniendo tanta carne y pasas de largo… - tan metidos estaban en su discusión, que no notaron cuando un chico de cabello largo que reflejaba una sonrisa retorcida se aproximó a ellos. A leguas se veía querer participar en molestar al guitarrista.

- Mantis… degenerado… ¡no voy a caer! - El fastidio de Murciélago llegó al límite, pero vistas las intenciones, prefirió calmarse y ocultar las tremendas ganas de romperles la boca.

- Hagamos algo: lo dejarán de molestar con esa estupidez si él se anima a ligarse a una nena. - otro integrante del grupo llego dándole un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a Mantis y luego unas palmadas en la espalda de Murciélago.

- No tomes partido de mi vida sin antes preguntar, Bestia. - el susodicho no le molestaba tanto, era el menos entrometido y además lo conocía fuera del grupo, por el mismo motivo le respondía sin la agresión que a los otros y le quedaba clara su intención al intervenir en ese momento.

- ¿Tanto te molesta acaso, ratita alada? - la sonrisa sardónica bajo la cascada de cabellos negros y largos, apareció en el rostro con toda la intención de causar repulsión aunado al comentario mordaz.

- Cucaracha… no pienso darte gusto - sabía muy bien que ese apelativo enfurecía a Mantis; además de fingir falta de interés en sus gesticulaciones, Murciélago se dio vuelta para ponerse una playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo, con mangas largas que de la mitad del brazo, se teñía de negro al igual que la parte inferior de la prenda.

- Por mi está bien, dejaré de molestarte con eso si aceptas la propuesta de Bestia - las carcajadas del peliazul no paraban, sólo por faltar minutos para subir al escenario, detuvo al enfurecido Mantis quien dio un par de patadas como niño pequeño.

- Pantera, acepto: si aceptas Murciélago, nosotros le pondremos el alto a Mantis - reafirmó Bestia haciendo una seña a Mantis de que le cortaría la cabeza si no acataba las reglas de la apuesta.

- No lo haré por darles gusto, así que yo escogeré, no admito que me impongan a nadie. - Murciélago tomó su guitarra y se la colgó en el hombro para darles la espalda a sus compañero. A pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta sin hacer más comentarios.

- Eso ya es un avance… bien, tenemos una hora para salir al escenario, ya no se distraigan - refunfuñó el corpulento hombre dándole alcance al guitarrista para darle unas palmadas en el hombro para indicarle que se relajara.

- ¿Desde cuándo Bestia da las órdenes? - Bufó Pantera al momento de soltar a Mantis, el cual le dio un empujón que lo llevó a estrellarse a un lado de la puerta, recibiendo una mirada inexpresiva de Murciélago al igual que una respuesta no pedida, más para sí mismo que para Pantera.

- Desde que me metió en esta banda de locos según las condiciones que impuse. Ahora deja de quejarte - dicho esto, salió dejando al peliazul rezongando a diestra y siniestra.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano del bar, un par de chicas sostenían una discusión acalorada, una de ellas con plena razón, alegaba la falta de entretenimiento que tenía la otra, puesto que su vida era muy limitada, más que por los demás, por ella misma. El miedo le impedía aventurarse a vivir y la sumergía en depresiones de las que sólo Matsumoto era plenamente consciente, por ello esta vez estaba decidida a empujarla a divertirse.

- ¡No, no y no!, ¡Ya basta con esta loca idea Matsumoto! - espetaba la pelirroja, por más que su amiga insistiera con todas las mejores intenciones, ella aún no se sentía lista para dar tan atrevido paso.

- ¿Pero qué tiene?, ¡no te caería mal algo de diversión! - suspiró la chica perdiendo un poco la fe en convencer a su amiga.

- No entiendes: en la escuela doy una apariencia y en el trabajo otra, ¡ahora me pides adopte una tercera para entrar a ese bar! - dijo la chica cerrando los ojos mientras su rostro se enrojecía y un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos a causa del nerviosismo.

- ¿Quieres qué te reconozcan? - Simplificó la rubia mientras su mano se introducía en un bolso, del cual sacaba una cabellera negra la que extendió a su amiga.

- ¡No! - respondió a la pregunta y rechazando la peluca - por eso prefiero no ir - suspiro pensando en como siempre se limitaba dejando pasar la vida en rutina, pero esto no era tan arriesgado, por tanto era menos complejo, pero más aburrido, nada como las historias de sus libros.

- No empecemos de nuevo, debes divertirte Hime, te gusta el rock y los cantantes que se presentan hoy son geniales - Matsumoto decidió hacer su último intento jugándosela - además, siempre dices querer vivir algo extremo que marque tu vida y encerrada dudo que lo logres.

- Será por esta vez, - posiblemente su amiga tocó un poco su propio pensamiento y eso le dio ánimo de atreverse, sacando un poco, pero poquísimo valor, aún con temor por su familia o tal vez seguía siendo una excusa - si mi hermano o mis padres se enteran que no me he quedado contigo…

¡Hey! - Interrumpió la chica guiñándole el ojo al tiempo que movía uno de sus dedos de un lado a otro - te vas a quedar conmigo, pero no hablamos de no salir a divertirnos y de eso no tienen que enterarse.

- ¿Por qué eres tan necia? Un día no voy a aceptar tantas locuras tuyas. - suspiró resignada la pelirroja, Matsumoto le indico con la mano que se diera la vuelta a lo que Orihime obedeció y acto seguido, comenzó a acomodarle el cabello.

- Me limitaré a disfrutar hasta entonces querida, o bien terminaré contagiándote - dijo cantarina la rubia mientras continuaba la labor de acomodar el cabello de la pelirroja y en un santiamén ya le estaba colocando la peluca negra.

- No tienes remedio - dijo Orihime entre risita. No podía negar sentirse cómoda por las atenciones de su amiga, de repente le nació la curiosidad de su apariencia, esto gracias a las caras que la chica hacía mientras la observaba - ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¡Bellísima, Hime! la peluca negra te va bien, pero se me escapo un mechón de tu cabello - decía mientras lo tocaba para hacerlo a un lado, esto le daba un aire más coqueto, aunque Orihime intentó meterlo bajo la peluca pero la mano de su amiga la detuvo - ¡No!, así déjatelo, se ve genial.

- De acuerdo, pero la ropa no termina de convencerme. - levantó un par de prendas que constaban de una blusa de tirantes color vino y una mini falda negra que hacía conjunto a una chamarra.

- Es sólo por esta noche, anda ya vámonos - dicho esto, empujó a la chica al vestidor para cambiarse la ropa.

No tardaron nada en cambiarse en el baño de la cafetería, donde se había detenido la rubia con la excusa de comer un bocadillo, luego le soltó la bomba a Orihime, acorralándola para que no tuviese muchas opciones y terminara aceptando.

Inoue se miró por última vez en el espejo, ciertamente se veía bastante atractiva y el maquillaje que Matsumoto había aplicado, casi escondía su identidad dado que no le permitió exagerar. No tardó su amiga en terminar de arreglarse, ella no se escondía, sólo se puso al tono del lugar al que irían.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos más, ya se encontraban afuera del bar "La Covacha de Kon". La rubia estacionó el auto e inmediatamente hizo una llamada a "alguien", no tardó mucho en intercambiar un par de palabras y colgó. Luego bajó del auto seguida por la pelirroja; una persona alta y gruesa se asomaba por la puerta del bar y le indicó al guardia que dejara pasar al par de señoritas que se acercaban.

Orihime se sorprendió por lo tan bien relacionada que era Matsumoto, no necesitó ni siquiera sacar su credencial exponiendo su identidad. El hombre que las había ayudado a entrar se despidió desde lo lejos de su amiga, en ese momento se escuchó el anuncio del próximo grupo para que subieran al escenario, y el amigo de la rubia subió junto a otros tres chicos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Los Espadas son geniales! - chillaba emocionada Matsumoto mientras lanzaba besos y daba brincos.

- Debe ser así, de otro modo no te vería en este estado - dijo entre risas Orihime antes de quedarse callada para escuchar al grupo.

Cinco canciones fueron las que tocó el grupo, lo suficiente para convencer a la pelirroja de lo buenos que eran los chicos; lo que llamó bastante su atención, fue que tenían nombres de animales, insecto y otro bastante particular, el del amigo de la rubia.

- Por favor Hime, espérame unos minutos, necesito hablar con Ya… - la chica estaba muy eufórica y casi suelta el nombre real de su amigo - ¡digo, Bestia! quedó de darme algunos discos y propaganda para que la llevemos al trabajo - esto sorprendió a Orihime, quien de repente se sintió insegura y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, son cosas de nervios. No quise negarme, ve y tomate tu tiempo, aquí te espero - corrigió la chica tratando de no ser egoísta a causa de su miedo.

- Trataré de no tardarme, te veo en un momento... - apenas dijo esto la rubia, y salió corriendo a los camerinos.

Pasaron varios minutos y la pelirroja comenzaba a desesperarse, no deseaba montar una escena ni mucho menos exponerse como cobarde pidiéndole a los de seguridad la dejaran pasar por donde su amiga había desaparecido. Tan absorta estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no notó que dos pares de ojos la observaban con bastante interés.

- Mira eso Pantera, ¡se ve apetitosa! - resopló Mantis sin dejar de ver a la víctima con una cara llena de perversión.

- Bastante… ¿es mi idea o no está muy interesada? - la chica había notado que era observada, pero a pesar de reconocer quienes la miraban, le dio poca importancia, parecía buscar algo o tal vez a alguien más.

- Posiblemente sea admiradora de Murciélago, - dijo Mantis con fastidio. - Se me ocurre algo, decepcionémosla y veamos quién se la come - recordó la apuesta sabiendo que podría salir beneficiado gracias a la apática actitud de su compañero, sólo quedaría deshacerse de Pantera.

- Suena bien Mantis, ¿Cuál es el plan? - Una sonrisa atravesaba el rostro de Pantera, en realidad se sentía aburrido, esta era una excelente oportunidad para divertirse y encima, si Mantis tenía razón, también cabía la posibilidad que ese día su cama tuviera suficiente movimiento para no dormir.

- Simple, llevémosla con Murciélago, él hará el resto. - Una sonrisa sardónica surco su rostro a sabiendas de lo que sucedería, no tenía que decir más, era pura lógica.

- Linda, ¿Buscas a alguien? - la voz de un chico sacoó a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento, sorprendiéndola al percatarse de que era uno de los chicos que no hacía mucho había estado arriba del escenario.

- Eh, sí, mi amiga, no la encuentro. - respondió sinceramente Orihime notando como un chico de largo cabello negro se ponía al lado del peliazul mirándola de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

- ¿Amiga?, si estás viendo en dirección a los camerinos, ¿Acaso no nos buscabas? - Irrumpió Mantis en la charla que iniciase Pantera y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer una cara de decepción para hacer caer a la chica, lo cual consiguió.

- ¡Oh, disculpen! ¡No quise ofenderlos! - dijo la chica apenada por la confusión, ya de por sí le era intimidante que los integrantes de ese grupo le estuvieran hablando, ahora la espera por Matsumoto que había entrado a los camerinos, la tenía más estresada.

- Increíble, apenas lo notaste - se hizo el resentido Mantis buscando orillarla más a ceder a la primera oportunidad.

- Te ves despampanante con esas mejillas sonrojadas - declaró Pantera al momento de pasar un dedo por la suave mejilla de Orihime haciéndola temblar y apartarse, sobre todo por ver a cierta rubia pasar al lado de un gran hombre, curiosamente, compañero de ellos.

- Gracias - si estaba sonrojada, ahora no sabía dónde meter la cara a causa del comentario y decidió concentrarse en alcanzar a Matsumoto - ¿Me disculpan?, allí esta mi amiga.

El par de chicos se dio la vuelta para comprobar la existencia de esa amiga, alcanzaron a ver a unas personas pasar, pero la figura central era Murciélago quien al parecer había salido por una bebida y ahora regresaba al camerino, los muchachos automáticamente conectaron sus pensamientos para luego mirarse en complicidad mal entendiendo a la joven.

- Como lo suponía, es mejor llevarla o no la dejaran pasar - resolvió rápidamente Mantis señalando al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la entrada de los camerinos mientras internamente ya saboreando su triunfo.

- De acuerdo, vamos preciosas, te llevaremos - dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa muy encantadora que puso más nerviosa a Orihime.

- Que amables, muchas gracias - sonrió sinceramente la chica que ya se sentía aliviada al haber dado con su amiga, definitivamente había sido un error ir tan arreglada, ya estaba cansada de ser acosada y tenía que admitirlo, sintió hasta cierto punto afortunada al haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer al par de integrantes de la banda.

- Esta nena es rara, no se nos ha insinuado para ayudarla entrar - notando la poca atención que la pelirroja mostraba al ir caminando delante de ellos, Pantera no dudo en sacar su duda, mientras que en su mente se alegraba de tener a una autentica chica inocente aparentando ser una mujer fatal.

- Da igual, pienso que es una oportunidad que no voy a dejar pasar - dicho esto, se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró de una manera perversa a la jovencita que se detenía extrañada al ver que ambos chicos se detenían frente a una puerta antes de donde ella vio que su amiga entraba.

- ¡Murciélago! Te busca Mantis - golpeó desesperado la puerta ignorando a la mujer que lo miraba sorprendida.

- No, no, no, es una equivocación - soltó en un gritillo la joven mientras la puerta se abría, inmediatamente la mano del peliazul se aferraba a su brazo.

- Claro que es una equivocación - recalcó Murciélago las palabras de la chica desde la entrada, no pudo decir más, pues Mantis lo empujo hacia adentro y Pantera hizo lo mismo con la pelirroja quien no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se golpeó contra el pecho del pelinegro, este la ignoró, estaba furioso con aquel par - ¡Abran la maldita puerta!

- Tienes suerte, es mejor que saques partido. - Pantera no paraba de reír imaginando la cara de asco que tendría el chico, no podía dejar de pensar en que Murciélago no gustaba de las féminas y ese momento era oro molido para él, ahora sí podría exhibirlo a gusto.

- ¡No me interesa! - Respondió furioso el chico empujando la puerta puesto que aquel par, la jalaba para evitar que pudiera abrirla.

- ¡Perfecto!, mejor para nosotros - dijo riendo por la satisfacción que le provocaba la respuesta del joven, inmediatamente soltó la puerta y esta se abrió sacando de su prisión a la pelirroja e inmediatamente la jaló a hacia ellos.

Hasta ese instante Murciélago no había mirado a la joven, y en ese momento por la extraña situación, observó cómo lentamente la alejaban de él y pudo ver su rostro compungido, así como una extraña similitud que termino de cuajar al ver un mechón pelirrojo volando por la mejilla de la chica. Sus lágrimas, el brillo de sus ojos suplicantes detonaron sentimientos de furia en él.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! - Orihime no podía hacer más que temblar mientras gritaba al sentir como era abrazada lujuriosamente.

- Vamos nena, no te sientas mal por su rechazo, ¡Te juro que soy mejor! - Mantis comienza a bajar la mano por su cadera, pero es detenido por un molesto Pantera.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?, dijimos que ella decidiría a cuál de los dos… - de repente las palabras de Pantera se ahogaron, su rostro se hacía parte del decorado de la pared igual que el de Mantis.

- ¡No se atrevan a volver a tocarla! - gritó furioso Murciélago. La pelirroja sólo se dejó caer al suelo entre aliviada y sorprendida por la manera tan agresiva en que había estampado el chico a sus "compañeros" contra la pared y luego intimidada al quedar atrapada en la mirada del muchacho.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora**: Y qué les pareció esta continuación, segurito me van a querer asesinar por dejarlo así, pero ya quien me ha leído sabe que es mi maldita costumbre dejarlos con ganas de más, así que tengan paciencia o tendré que esconderme bien para evitar ser cazada.

Ahora los agradecimientos a quienes me han dejado comentarios:

**Myri Wesley28**: Jajajaja, sí sé que Sora es un elemento extraño, sobre todo el hacerlo amigo de Ulquiorra. Me lees el pensamiento, haces bien en guardarte los comentarios sobre el golpeador jajaja. Sobre la propuesta de Ulquiorra, será más adelante... espero este capítulo te deje contenta y no te apures, no tardando estaré subiendo el siguiente, beshossssss n3n

**MaryJu-Chan**: Gracias por la oportunidad, sé que es confusa, esa es la idea para mantener la curiosidad y no has visto ni la punta del iceberg... jejeje, ojala lo sigas leyendo para poder sorprenderte más. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! ;D

**Emo Romantica 03**: Me alegra te gustara esta historia preciosa, sobre el maltrato a Orihime, bueno es porque al verla bonita, creen que pudiera ser casi un trofeo por la dificultad que representa y es fácil calificarla como hueca para lastimarla por no ceder. Sobre el golpeador, como le dije a Myri, es bueno que no digan nada jajaja... esperen un poco más y la banda... creo que aquí ya te lo he cumplido, así que queda esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver como se desenvuelven. *Ame tu grito de fangirl*

**Stheff Perdomo**: Jajajaja bueno lo de la parte confusa ya aclare con Mary porque lo hice así, al igual que lo de hueca lo aclare con Emo Romantica, sobre los golpes, esto tomara un poco de tiempo, espero tengas paciencia n_n

**Clarimarla27**: Agradezco la emoción y me pregunto cuales serán tus sospechas, pero parece te estás divirtiendo, me alegra mucho eso y espero cumplir con las expectativas. :D

**Velka98**: Jajajaja me agrada saber que te enganche no en una, sino en dos de mis historias, espero tu olfato este muy afinado para semi adivinar mis locos pensamientos, pero igual espero haberle atinado en esta continuación jejeje…

**Misari**: No te preocupes por no haber dejado el comentario antes, al contrario, gracias por darte el tiempo de hacerlo. También es grato saber que te agrada la aparición de Sora y sobre tu suposición… jajaja… dejémoslo así… todo puede ser… sobre eso de que Hime se desprenda… bueno, es irónica la manera en que se desenvolverá, espero sorprenderles, no es sólo el hecho de soñar con fantasías, tal vez se atreva a vivirlas. ;D

Agradezco a quienes me pusieron como Autor Favorito: _Clarimarla27,_

A quienes pusieron en Historia Favorita y Alerta el Fic: _MaryJu-Chan, Emo Romantica 03, Stheff Perdomo, Tomasa1,Clarimarla27, __velka9, Joshevisia-Chan._

_**Megami Mars **_ _**;3**_


	3. Labios de Miel

**Saludos de nuevo a todos (as)**

Una disculpa por los atrasos, he tenido mucho trabajo y desafortunadamente mi salud me ha tenido en cama, por lo mismo les doy el consejo que hagan lo que hagan, jamás dejen a un lado su tranquilidad, porque el stress parecerá nada, pero eso va carcomiendo la salud y cuando menos se lo espera uno, se debilita el cuerpo y con cualquier cosa lo llega a uno a tumbar. Cambiando de tema, me da gusto saber que mi fic está teniendo buena aceptación y comentarios muy alentadores, así que ojala este capítulo les llegue a gustar, sólo espero que no aparezca algún mercenario loco en la entrada de mi casa por dejar las cosas… como siempre, jejeje… sí, soy mala, lo sé, pero aún así me quieren XD

* * *

**Jugando con mi Mente**

Historia Original de Megami Mars

**Advertencia**: Queda estrictamente prohibido tomar mi historia sin permiso para ser publicada en cualquier otro fanfic, página web, blog, etc., si quieren hacerme propaganda porque les gustó la historia, agradeceré me busques en Facebook con este mismo Nick (**Megami Mars**) o bien busques la página de "_**Fan's UlquiHime en Español**_" y allí envíes un mensaje privado dirigido a mí para explicar por qué quieres publicar mi fic y dónde, por su atención, muchas gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 3**: ****"Labios de Miel"**

Aturdidos y muy molestos el par de jóvenes se recomponían, no les faltaban ganas de agarrar a golpes a su compañero, pero sabían que a un par de puertas se encontraba Bestia, la música ya no era tan fuerte para tapar los sonidos de una pelea, por lo que Pantera le hizo señas con los ojos a Mantis indicándole que le siguiera el juego.

- Vaya, vaya, al final sí la quieres - dijo el peliazul mientras se tallaba la mejilla y daba algunos pasos para intentar tocar a la chica, acto seguido Murciélago se puso frente a ella.

- Si lo haces para sacarla de aquí, te juro que me la terminaré comiendo - sentenció Mantis, este dio unos pasos intentando acercarse pero fue detenido al ser tomado del cuello para ser empujado.

Rápidamente el chico de ojos verdes se inclina ayudando a la asustada joven a incorporarse mientras se acerca a su oído hablando lo más sereno y discreto que pudo:

- Finge que me escuchas decirte cosas que te emocionan, - Orihime no chistea en obedecer luego de escuchar la amenaza del otro chico - ahora cierra los ojos, - en ese momento la aprisiona contra su cuerpo, ella se tensa un poco pero él no deja de hablarle para calmarla - perfecto, tranquila, no dejare que te hagan daño, pero ahora tendrás que fingir… perdona.

Ella simplemente no sabía que esperar del chico pero aún así accedió a cada orden que recibía, fingiendo sentirse bien al lado de este, pero no conto con que él le robaría un beso, instantáneamente abrió los ojos encontrando las miradas de los otros dos chicos y eso hizo que los cerrara para seguir con el teatrito, se dejó llevar e intentó decirle algo al muchacho, pero este lo interpretó como permiso para profundizar el beso, ella sintió como las rodillas le fallaban cuando él comenzó a acariciar su lengua; una onda de toques eléctricos recorrió su cuerpo por lo que se aferró fuertemente a él.

- ¡Carajo contigo, Murciélago! - resopló indignado Mantis, comprobando que Murciélago no era Gay ni tampoco un témpano de hielo, conclusión: se había ligado a la deliciosa chica haciéndolo sentir frustrado - ¡si no vas a compartir, tampoco te deleites frente a nosotros!

- ¿No era eso lo que querían? - se despegó de ella y la toma de la mano haciendo que ella lo siga adentro del camerino, la vuelve a acercar a él y ella cierra sus ojos prestándose a que el chico volviera a besarla lamiéndose los labios, mientras él cerraba la puerta no sin antes lanzar una orden - ¡Ahora largo!, quiero tener intimidad.

Apenas dijo eso y los chicos se acercaron para recibir el portazo impidiendo que entraran. Murciélago sabía que no se creerían lo que acababan de ver, sabiendo lo extremos que eran, decidió jugarles una broma, de la cual la chica tendría que ser partícipe. Con cautela se giró para ver como las mejillas de ella eran teñidas de rojo, sus labios hinchados por el fogoso beso y su mirada dirigida a algún punto contrario a donde él estaba, haciéndola ver endemoniadamente hermosa, apenas dio un respiro para concentrarse.

- Necesito que gimas - dijo quedamente, ella abrió los ojos e iba a decir algo pero él alcanzo a taparle la boca sin mucha presión para no asustarla - tranquila, ellos están al otro lado, no se irán hasta que crean que estamos… - Orihime entendió y afirmo con la cabeza. Entonces el chico retiro la mano y se apartó un poco de ella.

Inoue sintió cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, de nuevo su sonrojo aumentó hasta el punto de creer que su nariz sangraría. Cerró los ojos y se acerco más a la puerta… empezó a hacer sonidos como si le costara trabajo respirar, luego abrió la boca y dejaba salir algunas silabas, arrastrando su sonido del agudo alto al bajo.

Murciélago tragó en seco, no imaginó que algo fingido así fuera a alterarlo. Desafortunadamente era ella, no cualquier otra mujer, si esa situación ya era delicada, ahora empezaba a temerse romper su autocontrol. Trató de bloquearse, pero el tener los ojos cerrados solo daba pie a que imágenes se colaran en su mente, formas acordes a los sonidos que emitía; sin embargo un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta la hizo callar, igual que como rompieron los pensamientos de él.

- ¡Puta madre!, ¡Tápale la boca…! - Mantis ahora no sólo se escuchaba frustrado, sino desesperado, - ¡Necesito una perra…!

- ¿Siguen allá afuera?, ¡Quiero tener intimidad… no volveré a repetirlo! - dijo Murciélago complacido por Orihime al haber sido tan convincente, mientras que ella apenas y podía contener su risa.

- ¡JAJAJA!, bien, bien, Murciélago… ¡Ganaste… me marcho…! - Pantera también se sentía un tanto abrumado, pero el ver a su otro compañero como animal en celo, toda su frustración se fue para sustituirla por un incontrolable ataque de risa - ¡oye Mantis…!, ¡te ha dado donde más te duele! JAJAJA

- ¡Cállate, cabrón!, ¡vamos, necesito una guarra ahora! - zanjó la discusión puesto que prefería ir a buscar con quien desahogarse antes que continuar con una pelea que no le traería la calma que necesitaba con urgencia.

Del otro lado de la puerta la chica se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada en el piso, dejo salir un largo suspiro de alivio, y pensó para sí "Querías emociones fuertes… lo has conseguido… no creo que lo superes en un buen tiempo", ya no pudo seguir en su plática interior puesto que dio un respingo al sentir la mano del chico tocándole la cabeza.

- Tranquila, no te volveré a tocar. - Aclaró Murciélago mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias - fue lo único que la apenada Orihime pudo responder, de nuevo le costaba trabajo sostenerle la mirada. Aunque el chico hubiera montado esa escena para ayudarla, le había robado su primer beso y eso la tenía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? - esta pregunta no solo era para despejar la duda, sino que servía perfectamente para hacerle platica también.

- Yo, vine con una amiga y ella… - la pelirroja miro al suelo esperando que el chico no pensara que era una excusa, pero antes que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpida.

- ¿Te dejó sola? - Soltó de repente el muchacho, se veía un tanto molesto.

- ¡No!, - quiso aclarar rápidamente para no traer más problemas - ella se topó con un conocido y fue a verlo, luego aparecieron los otros dos y ofrecieron pasarme, la vi por aquí afuera - concluyó más relajada la pelirroja.

- Entiendo, esos zafados te pusieron una trampa, deberías tener más cuidado. - Dijo más tranquilo mientras se acerca un poco a ella.

- Muchas gracias. - Orihime le sonríe sintiéndose relajada, incluso pasa por alto el acercamiento del chico, ni siquiera siente miedo aunque algo la sacudió al ver sus ojos, ese hermoso esmeralda la hace recordar un sueño prohibido.

- ¿Siempre que sales te vistes así? - el chico toca la solapa de la chamarra de la jovencita.

- Por supuesto que no, esto es sólo para venir aquí. - mira la mano del chico y lo toma de la muñeca suavemente sin empujarlo ni soltarlo.

- Debo admitir que eres bastante atractiva. - confiesa el chico, sin poder quitar su mirada del rostro de la pelirroja, aguantando soltar un suspiro. - Besas bastante bien, ¿Te habían besado antes? - aunque lo intentase ocultar, la manera en que preguntó, se escuchó un tanto molesta o al menos eso supuso Orihime riéndose para sí por su loca idea.

- No, este fue mi primer beso - apenas dijo esto y el chico relajó su expresión cautivándola más, lo siguiente que sus sentidos percibieron, fue la respiración de él cerca de sus labios y ella cerró los ojos lentamente.

- Mejor para mí... - muy a su pesar, por más que quisiera controlarse, su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, al ver la actitud coqueta y dócil de Orihime, no pudo contener el deseo de volver a probar sus labios así como el acariciar la suave lengua de la chica y como respuesta la sintió aferrarse más a él.

Ella no paraba de suspirar entre besos, en algún momento él la guió hasta un pequeño sillón cuidando no romper ese acercamiento. Orihime sintió la sensación de suavidad en su espalda, su mente estaba en blanco, salvo por imágenes de su amor imposible al que inexplicablemente daba por hecho que era a quien besaba.

Murciélago tan sólo la tenía abrazada, pero ella empezó a gemir al sentirse extasiada y eso lo descolocó más, apenas despegó un poco sus manos de la cintura de la chica para tomarla de la cadera y en respuesta la joven se removió gimiendo más fuerte y por si no fuera suficiente, por reflejo enredó una de sus piernas a la de él.

Ahora era él quien comenzaba a perder por completo la cabeza, sus manos recorrieron más debajo de la cadera de la chica, Orihime aún en su ensoñación sintió como se mezclaba con la excitación y sólo atinó a morderle el labio inferior; sus manos descendieron por el cuello del chico hacia su espalda, estrujando la camisa y sin quererlo, subiéndola hasta que al tacto sintió la piel de él.

De pronto la chica sintió como la chamarra le había sido desprendida, con sumo cuidado la escurrió por sus hombros para levantar un poco su cuerpo y dar salida a la prenda, realmente no le importó pues el calor la estaba ahogando, agradecía el que le quitaran ese estorbo. Pronto dio un respingo al sentir los dedos fríos y sudorosos del chico recorrer su estómago, subiendo lentamente junto a su blusa, de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacerle lo mismo a él pero se vio interrumpida por un sonoro estruendo provocado por la puerta y seguido de varias maldiciones.

- ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo? - una chica rubia estaba parada frente a la pareja, notoriamente molesta.

Murciélago también lo estaba, pero al ver la cara de susto de la niña comprendió que ella era la famosa amiga que había estado buscando y que en ese momento estaba en serios problemas al haber sido descubiertos. Su humor empeoró al ver al par de sujetos que se encontraban atrás de la rubia y como para coronar la situación, otro más hizo su aparición.

- ¡Me debes 100 dólares, Mantis! - exigió burlonamente Pantera.

- ¡Carajo!, pensé que era sólo un teatro… - dijo entre dientes el frustrado chico, no sólo le pesaba haberse perdido probar a la chica, sino el tener que aceptar que había perdido, no una, sino dos apuestas.

- ¡Déjala en paz, Murciélago! - ordenó Bestia interrumpiendo al otro par; en ese momento el chico de ojos verdes tomó del piso la chamarra de la joven y la cubrió para poderse poner de pie, quedando frente a ellas para no permitirles ver como la había dejado.

- No fuiste tú quién… - intentó tontamente defenderse, pero su amigo ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Carajo!, Sí… pero ella… - No podía ni negar ni aceptar su apuesta frente a Rangiku, puesto que la implicada era amiga de su amiga, por lo que decidió que no entraría a discusión en ese momento.

- Bestia, amigo, ¿acaso la conoces…? - unos golpes en el hombro del grandulón le hicieron girar para ver la amplia sonrisa de Mantis quien creía tener una pequeña oportunidad de acercarse a la chica, pero Murciélago evito siguiese con su plan.

- ¡Ni lo intentes Mantis! ¡Ella es mía! - todos lo miraron sorprendidos, tanto tiempo sumido en la apatía por las mujeres para que de repente no sólo tomara a esa chica, sino que la proclamara como suya, eso por parte de los chicos, Orihime se quedó sin palabras y su amiga parecía a punto de estallar.

- ¡Ella no es de nadie! - Matsumoto se abrió paso empujándolo para ponerse a un lado de la chica - ¡Déjala en paz! - gritó amenazadoramente al muchacho mientras que él, por respeto le permitió hablarle así, no le respondió y menos al verla tan mortificada por su amiga. - ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Te forzó?

- ¡No!, digo, ¡si…! digo… ¡estoy bien!, ¡no me forzó! - apenas pudo hablar a causa de esa extraña y vergonzosa situación

- Vámonos de aquí. - dijo la rubia tranquilamente al ver a Orihime un poco alterada, no deseaba asustarla más.

- Mujer, no te la vas a llevar. - Murciélago interrumpió los planes de la voluptuosa rubia, su voz no sonó amenazadora, pero sí molesta.

- Razona amigo, déjala en paz. - Bestia intento hacerlo recapacitar, pero el par de ojos verdes brincó a ver en dirección al par que se encontraba atrás y decide esperar a ver que trae entre manos.

- Salgan todos de aquí - Murciélago arrebató a la pelirroja de Rangiku, jalándola contra su pecho de forma protectora, Orihime sintiendo bastante vergüenza sólo cierra los ojos y esconde la cara en el pecho del chico.

- Mantis, Pantera… salgan y ni intenten replicarme, soy responsable de esto así que lo voy a resolver… - suelta Bestia en un tono cargado de molestia, Pantera levantó las manos sonriendo al imaginar la bronca que se había ganado Murciélago y soltando una carcajada salió sin decir más, Mantis lo siguió no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio, una vez que estos se retiraran y tras cerrar la puerta, el grandulón no duda en interrogar a su amigo - Ahora me vas a decir la verdad: ¿qué te sucede?

- Si dejo que se vaya con ella, Mantis las va a seguir - responde planamente el chico mientras suelta a la pelirroja que aún mantiene las manos aferradas a su camisa.

- Así que era eso… - suspira aliviada Matsumoto, mira a su amigo y tranquilamente continua su diálogo - Si no confiara tanto en Yami, no me hubiese quedado callada…

- No debiste traerla aquí, ella no pertenece a este lugar. - la encara molesto Murciélago sorprendiendo a sus tres interlocutores y por lo menos a dos de ellos les hizo dudar si este la conocía de otro lugar.

- ¿Me regañas? ¿Luego de la forma en que te encontramos sobre ella?, no eres quién para juzgar - le responde la rubia bastante enojada, una parte porque sabía que tenía la culpa y la otra por la actitud del chico, claramente con doble moral.

- No te metas en mis asuntos - respondió bastante molesto, si bien era cierto que ella había hecho mal, él tampoco estaba en la mejor posición.

- ¡Ya paren!, ¡Estoy bien!, lamento haber causado tantos problemas - intervino Orihime colocándose entre su amiga y el muchacho.

- Chica, si no eres de estos lares, no deberías entrar. - Reprendió Bestia a la pelirroja sabiéndola la manzana de la discordia.

- Yami, yo soy responsable… - sabiendo lo estricto que era su amigo, Rangiku prefirió confesarse culpable y asumir la responsabilidad. - Yo la incité a venir a este lugar para verlos.

- ¿Y también para vestirse así? - reprochó Murciélago.

- Yo acepté. - aclaró Orihime para evitar que continuara la discusión puesto que su amiga estaba por brincarle a la yugular al chico.

- Debes que tener más cuidado - dijo tranquilamente Murciélago evidenciando su interés por la chica - las llevaré para despistar a esos dos.

- Concuerdo contigo, pero creo será mejor que lleves sólo a la niña, si no, será sospechoso… - reconoció Bestia analizando la situación. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su amiga para no preocuparla - tranquila Ran, confío plenamente en él, no la dañará.

- Ella se quedará en mi casa Yami, que la lleve a la esquina, en la cafetería…

- Bien, entonces que se vayan por otro lado y que nos alcancen allí. Le daré la dirección por el celular - Murciélago asintió con la cabeza.

Orihime sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole de la espalda baja a la nuca. Hasta ese momento no había concientizado lo vivido unos minutos antes y no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa. Pegó un brinco cuando el chico le extendió un pantalón mientras en el otro brazo se colocaba una mochila.

- Nos iremos en moto, ponte uno de mis pantalones… - la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y su color aumentó, definitivamente el nerviosismo regresaba.

- No es necesario, en serio - negó con las manos y la cabeza al tiempo de hablar haciéndola ver infantil, bastante tierna.

- Te vas a congelar, póntelo. - dicho esto dejo caer el pantalón a un lado de la chica, sobre el sillón.

Ambos continuaron con una pequeña discusión acerca del por qué debía ponerse el dichoso pantalón, olvidando que no estaban solos, siendo observados con bastante sorpresa.

- ¿Es mi idea o parece que la conoce…? Jamás se comporta así - Bestia comentó en voz baja para que sólo su amiga lo escuchara.

- Me da la misma impresión, pero que sepa, ella no lo conoce, es la primera vez que viene a ver al grupo tocar.

- Otra cosa rara, se supone dijiste estaría muerta de miedo y por como los encontramos… - el hombre se rascó la cabeza al no poder terminar de armar el rompecabezas.

- Orihime no es así, es lo que más me sorprende. - dijo honestamente la chica.

- Parece que ambos se causaron una gran impresión. Ten calma, cuidare que no se pase de listo con tu amiga Ran. - Concluyó el hombre dándole una palmada en el hombro a Matsumoto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¿Qué les ha parecido?, seguramente que sienten un poco de calor verdad… jejeje, espero no haberme pasado demasiado, aunque considero que eso no es un Lemmon, no aún, así que estoy pensándolo, ya ven que aún no me animo a hacerlo con "Chocolate y Limón", pero ya veremos.

Por lo pronto agradezco a todas las personas que siguen mi historia, me dejan comentarios y también que me han hecho su autora favorita (la verdad me emociona mucho), en fin, cambiando de tema, quisiera invitarlos_ al **Concurso de Arte UlquiHime** que estamos organizando en la página del facebook, si aún no están anotados, pueden buscarlo así **"Fan's UlquiHime en Español"** (o pueden poner todo junto luego de facebook:** UlquiHime . Latino**) y el evento lo pueden encontrar **facebook: events/ 101316576691529 /** y allí encontraran los detalles, el concurso consta de FanFic, FanArt y Videos._

Bien, luego de hacer el comercial, espero tengan muy buen inicio de semana y cuiden mucho su salud, muchos cariños…

_**Megami Mars :3**_


End file.
